edenverse_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Character Guidelines/@comment-13488655-20160927083453
Kana Endia Basic Information and Physical Description *'Species: Cyborg ' *'Gender: Female' *'Age: 20' *'Height: 1.88m' *'Weight: 175' *'Title: Iron drifter' *'Theme: Void' :http://fav.me/dacb120 Personality On the outside, Kana comes across as a very calm and friendly individual with a strong sense of honor, often making jokes whenever she gets the chance or just having a nice conversation with others. She enjoys calming and relaxing music and good food, espcially chocolate. Kana also can come actross as quite knowledgable, knowing multiple facts about nature. She is a good hunter but trys to stick to seafood and avoids meats from birds amd mammals out of personal preference. Inside however, Kana constantly beats herself over past mstakes and just wants her life to be ended. The only reason why she hasn't ended herself through suicide is out of her deep respect for life, viewing suicide as something disrespectful to life in general. When she crys, it looks almost like she's laughing. She has been hating herself for getting her friends injured for so long that she can no longer stop beating herself up for it. Long walks, calm music, friendly conversations, they're mostly just to help with the pain. Spark - Voidwater Voidwater is Kana's spark. Black water with the appearance of glistening stars. In general, the voidwater flows and moves like regular water, only appearing when summoned by Kana. She can fire orbs of the water from her hands, firing them as high speed projectiles that move at about 105mph but only go up to about 50 meters away from Kana before evaporating. She can also use the voidwater as high pressure jets can be used to force opponents back. The primary use of the voidwater however, is to create portals. The water can act as a portal to help Kana teleport towards enemies to deal damage or as a shield to change the path of enemy projectiles, even being able to send them back towards her attackers. The more powerful the move however, the more energy she has to use to keep the portal up. Kana can also use the voidwater to matter surf, letting her surf across the ground and walls of any hard surface material. The highest speed she reached with this technique is 87 mph. Backstory Most of Kana's childhood was prtty simple. She was born in a city near a port side town as a single child. Often she'd listen to the stories of powerful individuals who had found their spark, sitting on nearby boxes while drawing quick sketches of those who caught her eye. Eventually these stories made her goals become focused on becoming like them and going on epic adventures. The best way to do that at the time appeared to be joining the local merc group in the harbour in her early teens, The Darkwire Corp. A group of individuals who used tech to make their main magic skills. At first, as a trainee, her only real missions were to go and hunt down certain small animals like large crabs and lobsters in the sea for dinner. Her superiors taugh her and the other traniees how to survive in the wild, how to hunt, to fight, to use force and intimidation to win against man and beast. As the years weant by, she went on group hunts with her superiors, becoming a promising teammate and a skilled fighter. When she was 16 years old, she was awarded the rank of Lieutenant for one of her superiors and was awarded with a specially made graphene saber with an electrified blade. A year later however, things took a very bad turn. On a mission with her superior and three trainees to check on a disturbance at a electrical powerplant outside of the town, they discovered that the workers had fallen due to a deadly swarm of large hornet like insects. The plan to exterminate them was simple, the trainees would make a protective bubble around the building with the swarm trapped inside while Kana's superior would head inside with her and force a system overload. Afterwards they'd rush to the outside, the tranies would make a small opening and the bubble would contain the explosion. Unfortunately, as she and her superior were running towards the exit, the swarm began to chase them. Kana began to try to use her voidwater to attack and keep some distance between her and the swarm, but that mistake ended up costing them three precious seconds. They were close to the wall of the bubble, an opening was made, but the explosion from the building made shrapnel and flames rocket into the two as they reached the small exit. Next thing Kana knew when she woke up, she was being prepared for an operating room. Her arms, lower legs and right eye were badly damaged from the explosion. So musch so that she needed to be given cyborg limbs and a robotic eye. Her superior lost his legs and a few fingers on his right hand. She blamed herself for their injuries. She got used to the new body parts after a few months. Her arms and legs allowed her to run and move a lot faster and stronger, but she kept on kicking herself. He superiors tried to give her some comfort but it was in vain. She hated herself. At the age of 18 she decided to leave The Darkwire and began to live life as a drifter, performing missions alone where her actions in the field could no longer hurt anyone.